The Mask
Stanley Ipkiss, AKA The Mask, is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 118th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Deadpool VS Mask, where he fought against Deadpool from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Kyle Igneczi. History In an antique shop, a weak, neurotic man named Stanley Ipkiss shops for a gift for his girlfriend, Kathy. At the store, he purchases an old jade mask that begins to talk to him. When Stanley wears it, he is transformed into a wacky superpowered being with an abnormally large, bald, green-skinned head and a mouthful of huge teeth. After exploring his new abilities, Ipkiss goes on a rampage, taking revenge on those whom he has a grudge on. Because of this, he earned the nickname "Big Head". DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * This mask has possessed over 30 individuals ** Stats vary by the wearer * Unknown origins ** Possibly belongs to Loki ** Possible from an ancient tribal ritual * Possessed Stanley Ipkiss ** Height: 6’1” | 1.86 m ** Weight: 181 lbs | 82 kg * AKA Masque, Big Head * Can only be removed by the wearer * A cartoon character in the real world Toon Force Power * Superhuman physique * Body regeneration * Metamorphosis * Flight * Mind reading * Hammerspace ** Can summon any object at will * Immortality * Physics manipulation * Fourth wall awareness Feats * Pushed over a building * Struck a baseball so hard it caught fire * Cut a car in half in one swing * Dodged point-blank gunfire * Raced Lobo around the world * Regenerated from a pool of blood * Survived atmospheric re-entry * Defeated Walter, Dorian, Pretorius DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Death Battle * Ssssmokin'! * Penis metaphor! * Woo! What a ride! * I must break you. (impersonating Drago) * Actually, that's not canon! (nerdy voice) * Nnnnoooo! Stop it! Nooo! * Ohoho, wow! You weren't kidding! * Oh chum, I think that zany stunt of yours ran out the budget. Can't make the scene if you don't have the green. Lucky for you... I have an idea! * Where'd you get that? Ohoho, Jack. I'm already wearing it! * you. Indeed. * Hahahaha, who's next? Post-Fight * The winner is me! Hahahaha! Gallery Loki Mask in DB.PNG|Hand-drawn Mask of Loki design used in DEATH BATTLE! Mask (DP vs The Mask) Render.png|Hand-drawn design used in DEATH BATTLE! Mask Ivan Drago.png|The Mask impersonating Ivan Drago Mask Nerd.png|The Mask impersonating a stereotypical nerd Deadpool VS Mask - Rooster Teeth 001 20611.png|Hand-drawn storyboard design used in DEATH BATTLE! Deadpool VS Mask - Rooster Teeth 001 21053 - copia.png|Live-action design used in DEATH BATTLE! Mask Samba.png|The Mask in his samba "Cuban Pete" outfit 6514D080-32A8-4201-BFE7-88FCCF5F67CB.jpeg|The Mask of Loki Stanley Ipkiss.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss mask transforming a balloon to a tommy gun.png|The Mask transforming a balloon into a Tommy gun mask's hammerspace.gif|Hammerspace maskfeelinglucky.jpg|The Mask's firearms D193CAC4-83F3-4877-A94A-8FF255A7E5C9.jpeg|Flight E60E6762-7565-4838-B8FE-94C9920CBECA.jpeg|Shapeshifting D1EDA125-AD80-4968-B491-63AA2BE132CF.jpeg|Regeneration Trivia *Mask is the first Dark Horse Comics character to appear. *Mask is the tenth Comic Book character to appear to not be from Marvel or DC, after Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Spawn, Bucky O'Hare, Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck and The Shredder. *Mask is the 11th non-DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Lord Raiden, Goliath, Darth Vader, Raiden, Pinkie Pie, Android 18, The Shredder, Lucy, Sigma and Widowmaker. **He is the sixth non-DC character to win against a Marvel character, after Goliath, Raiden, Android 18, The Shredder and Lucy. *Mask is the 18th combatant to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther, Jin Kazama, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE, Star Force Mega Man, Shazam, Akane Yashiro and Dracula, and with the next two being Leonardo and Red Ranger. **He is the tenth combatant to defeat a returning combatant, after Agumon, Mewtwo, Zero, Wonder Woman, Black Panther, MegaMan.EXE, Shazam, Akane Yashiro and Dracula. *Mask is one of the few DEATH BATTLE! combatants with no confirmed alter ego within the Death Battle: as The Mask can be worn by almost anyone and the person who wears the mask does so offscreen. However it is implied to be Stanley Ipkiss. *Mask and his opponent are the first two combatants to have a hand-drawn and live action appearance in the same battle. *The Mask is one of the most invincible characters to appear on DEATH BATTLE! as his Toon Force enables him to "say no to damage". * While the feats listed for the Mask are mostly from the original comics, the appearance and personality hail from his animated series (which in turn took elements from the live-action movie). References * The Mask on Wikipedia * The Mask on the The Mask Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Reality warpers Category:Combatants that are traditionally animated Category:Hammer Users Category:Mascots Category:Axe users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Gods Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Metal users Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Live Action Combatants